Stone Cyclone Galaxy
The Stone Cyclone Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World S. The galaxy is a replica of the Cyclone Stone from the Beach Bowl Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. However, there are a few differences, including the addition of Octoombas, the removal of a Thwomp, and an addition to a Time Switch. This is the only galaxy to feature Tox Boxes. To unlock this galaxy collect 90 Power Stars and beat the "Spinning, Spinning and Spinning" mission of the Twisty Trials Galaxy. Planets Cyclone Stone The Cyclone Stone is mostly made of stone, yet a few Shrinking Tiles appear on this planet. In result to the cyclone under the platforms, all the platforms and enemies move fast. One wrong slip for Mario, and he will end up in a Black Hole and lose a life. However, many Life Mushrooms are found in the course, which add an extra life (or wedge). Many Time Switches are found throughout the planet slowing down time and all the speedy objects. Common enemies are Tox Boxes, Octoombas and a single Thwomp near the beginning. Silver Stars and Clocks (Timers) can be found here on mission 1 and 2, which are used to unlock the stars. Missions Silver Stars on the Cyclone In order to obtain this mission's Power Star, Mario must collect all five Silver Stars find on this planet. Yet on this planet, the enemies are moving faster than they did in Super Mario Galaxy. Use the Time Switches to slow down time for a few seconds in order to cross those foes. Once all Silver Stars have been found, the Power Star will be formed and it will be hovering above the circular platform at the end of the course. Just leap onto the Star to collect it. Enemies *Thwomps *Tox Boxes *Octoombas Planets Visited *Cyclone Stone Tox Box Speed Run Mario has to go back to the galaxy after the Prankster Comet has been unlocked. To complete this mission, Mario must make it to the circular platform within a time limit. His time limit is short, so he must grab Timers to increase his time limit. The Power Star is trapped inside an Item Crystal at the end. Mario must break it to free the Power Star. He must leap up to it to obtain it. There are no Time Switches in this mission, nor no Silver Stars to collect. Enemies *Tox Boxes *Thwomps *Octoombas Planets Visited *Cyclone Stone Green Star 1 The first Green Power Star is located near the halfway point of the course, very high up. In order to obtain this Star, Mario needs to perform a well-timed, well-positioned Triple Jump followed by a Spin to grab the Star. There is another way to get it. Triple Jump off the Tox Box rolling around at a fast pace. To complete this way, hit a Time Switch and perfectly time a Triple Jump with the third Jump being being pushed off the Tox Box. This will easily ensure the player without having to Spin, though. Enemies *Thwomps *Tox Boxes *Octoombas Planets Visited *Cyclone Planet Green Star 2 The last Green Star is located near the end of the course, hovering over the Black Hole below. In order to reach that distance far out, the player must position Mario at just the right spot, and Long Jump to it. If Mario is barely away from it, they will have a second chance to obtain it with a Spin. If Mario is positioned wrong, or does not Spin, he will be instantly pulled into the Black Hole. Enemies *Thwomps *Tox Boxes *Octoombas Planets Visited *Cyclone Stone Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2